houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
Houkai
Houkai (or alternatively referred to as Honkai) is a cyclical natural disaster phenomenon which periodically adjusts the universe. Every once in a while, the Houkai will break out. The outbreak time of the Houkai is irregular and unpredictable, making it highly dangerous. It has manifested in the past as a plague, meteor, volcanic activity and currently as a horde of beasts. Manifestation of Houkai The manifestations of Houkai are unpredictable. It can come in the form of wars, infectious diseases, climate disasters, comet impacts, and even the arrival of giant monsters(known as Houkai beasts). * According to the interpretation of Schicksal, the Houkai is the manifestation of the unpredictable Will of God. From obtained scientific results, it has brought about a large number of extinctions of the species that used to dominate this world. * The Black Death of the 14th century was one example manifestation of a Houkai which has killed millions, acting on humans who dominated the world at the time, directly or indirectly caused the destruction of one third Europe’s population. * The extinction of the dinosaurs in the Cretaceous period is also a manifestation of Houkai. History books have no confirmed explanation of why the dinosaurs went extinct. * Houkai Beasts are creatures of destruction created within places with high amounts of Houkai Energy. They only know destruction and death and have no consciousness other than their will to destroy humankind. Houkai Energy Houkai releases a kind of energy that has never been seen in past technology - Houkai Energy. The efficiency of Houkai can far exceed any energy currently found in the world which possess the ability any humans without sufficient resistance and immunity who come into contact with Houkai energy into a mindless zombie. In some case humans will turn into Herrscher if he/she is exposed to an intense amount of 1000 HW at sometime. Houkai Source The Houkai can have the characteristics of mutual attraction, and they will attract each other to form a “Houkai source”. * The Houkai source is not stable, constant, or evenly distributed in the universe. * Numerous small Houkai sources will gradually aggregate and become a larger Houkai source, but this aggregation will not develop indefinitely. * The bigger Houkai source, the more unstable they will destroy the steady state under external disturbances and break through the critical equilibrium, causing huge explosions. This is always the case except for times where Herrscher refuse to kneel to the "Will of Houkai". * When Houkai explodes, a large amount of it may be consumed in a short time, which can cause distortions in reality. This lore is used as an in game mechanic in time limit levels that require you to destroy a certain number of enemies. * In this process, the physical properties of time and space will cause massive subversion. However, this will likely come at the expense of a huge international disaster. This large of a disaster will cause a Herrscher to be born if the energy is not distributed evenly to other areas.